


Небольшое одолжение

by Bathilda



Category: The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, АУ, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фил Коулсон просит Янто Джонса о небольшом одолжении</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшое одолжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Favour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633635) by [MiladyDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon). 



> Бета: нет, все ошибки мои  
> Жанр: кроссовер Торчуда и "Мстителей", Янто Джонс и Фил Колусон уползли, джен и всегеи, юмор; фик в диалогах  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

 

‒ Торчвуд Три, Янто Джонс на проводе.

‒ Доброе утро, мистер Джонс. Как дела в Кардиффе?

‒ Агент Коулсон, рад вас слышать. Как я понимаю, вас уже выписали из больницы?

‒ Да, две недели назад. Признаюсь, это был трудный урок, но теперь я научился не поворачиваться спиной к безумным асгардцам, вооруженным магическим копьем.

‒ Буду иметь это в виду на тот случай, если нечто подобное произойдет в Кардиффе. Учитывая активность Разлома, это вполне возможно.

‒ Приятно быть полезным. Да, и спасибо за корзину фруктов ‒ они стали чудесным добавлением в мой рацион, состоящий из ужасной больничной еды.

‒ Пожалуйста. Я сам несколько раз лежал в больнице и убежден, что их еда ‒ медленный яд, который они дают пациентам, чтобы подольше их не выписывать и заработать на них побольше денег.

‒ Не удивлюсь, если это действительно так. В последний раз вас госпитализировали после 456, верно?

‒ Именно. Я поблагодарил вас за ту видеоигру? Было непередаваемо приятно убивать пришельцев после того, как одни из них едва не отравили меня своим газом.

‒ Да, поблагодарили. Счастлив, что мой подарок имел терапевтический эффект.

‒ О да, он был очень полезен. Итак, чем Торчвуд может помочь ЩИТу?

‒ У меня возникла проблема, в решении которой мне требуется ваш, мистер Джонс, опыт.

‒ Буду рад оказать вам содействие, агент Колусон, ради укрепления сотрудничества наших организаций.

‒ Я надеялся на такой ответ. Разумеется, не будь я на облегченном режиме работы из-за ранения, я бы занялся этим сам…

‒ Я понимаю.

‒ В следующем месяце в Лондоне состоится международная конференция по высоким технологиям…

‒ И вы подозреваете, что кто-то может попытаться ее сорвать?

‒ Не совсем. Я уже знаю, что кое-кто из нашего списка лиц, за которыми следует приглядывать, будет в ней участвовать, и я хотел бы попросить вас присмотреть за ним.

‒ Конечно, хотя мне любопытно, почему этого не может сделать кто-то из ваших агентов.

‒ Потому что это очень щекотливый вопрос и я не могу быть уверенным, что обычный агент справится с этим. Здесь необходим ваш деликатный подход, которым вы так славитесь.

‒ Если бы я не знал вас, то решил бы, что вы пытаетесь меня умаслить.

‒ Агент Джонс, вы раните меня в самое сердце.

‒ Ничего подобного, за меня это уже сделал Локи.

‒ Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы кое с кем понянчились. Это ничуть не сложно и не опасно.

‒ …

‒ Агент Джонс?

‒ …

‒ Я слышу, как вы дышите.

‒ …

‒ Агент Джонс…

‒ Вам надо, чтобы я присмотрел за Тони Старком, так?

‒ Вы идеально подходите для этой работы. Вы уже давно практикуетесь с капитаном Харкнессом…

‒ Да, но с Джеком я сплю. Я не собираюсь вступать в интимные отношения с Тони Старком.

‒ Об этом я вас и не прошу. Кроме того, если это случится, доктор Беннер может приревновать к вам Старка, а мы не хотим появления Другого Парня.

‒ Старк спит с Халком?

‒ Нет, он спит с Брюсом Беннером. А это большая разница.

‒ Да, очень большая и зеленая разница.

‒ Мистер Джонс… Янто… это всего лишь на два дня.

‒ Повторяю вопрос: почему вы не можете поручить это одному из ваших агентов?

‒ Потому что Старк живьем съест обычного агента ЩИТа без соли и перца и попросит добавки. В то время как вы с блеском умеете общаться с таким людьми, как Старк, что вы доказали, работая с капитаном Харкнессом.

‒ Чтобы поставить Джека на место, я просто отказываю ему либо в кофе, либо в сексе. Сомневаюсь, что эта тактика сработает, если Старк решит что-то взорвать.

‒ Уверен, вы себя недооцениваете.

‒ А я уверен, что вы мне беспардонно льстите.

‒ Это действует?

‒ Как насчет мисс Поттс? Она умеет управляться со Старком.

‒ Она сейчас в Гонконге, наблюдает за строительством очередного уродства Старка… в смысле, Башни Старка. Она вернется не раньше, чем через пару недель.

‒ …

‒ Вы единственный, кому мы можем доверить это задание. К тому же, что может случиться за выходные?

‒ Вы давно не бывали в Лондоне?

‒ Послушайте, я бы сам этим занялся, но мне пока запрещено путешествовать, и кроме того, пока я был на больничном, полковник Фьюри умудрился перепутать все бумаги…

‒ И вы полагаете, что мне нечем заняться в Кардиффе?

‒ Ладно, если вы не хотите, я найду кого-то еще. Возможно, тот парень, Шерлок не против…

‒ Вы действительно хотите попросить Шерлока Холмса нянчиться с Тони Старком? Вы и впрямь в отчаянии. Даже не знаю, кто из них первым смертельно оскорбит другого. Смертельно в прямом смысле слова.

‒ Да, я в отчаянии. Неприятности тянутся за Старком, как запах того дорогого одеколона, которым он пользуется. Мне очень нужна ваша помощь.

‒ …

‒ Я позабочусь, чтобы вы об этом не пожалели.

‒ Да уж, будьте добры.

‒ Как насчет открытого на ваше имя безлимитного счета в любом ателье на Сэвиль Роу[1]?

‒ Как вы скроете эти расходы от полковника Фьюри?

‒ Не волнуйтесь, у меня есть свои способы. Так вы согласны?

‒ …

‒ …

‒ Хорошо. Но не обвиняйте меня, если я воспользуюсь шокером при общении с ним.

‒ Не буду, поверьте. Мне самому периодически хочется пристрелить Старка.

‒ Сообщите мне дату и место, и я скажу Джеку. Его это не обрадует, так что ждите от него звонка, в котором он выразит свое недовольство.

‒ Ничего, это того стоит. Спасибо, мистер Джонс.

‒ Я бы сказал, всегда пожалуйста, но это будет ложью. Хорошего дня, агент Колусон.

* * *

‒ Коулсон.

‒ Агент Коулсон, полагаю, вы получили мой отчет.

‒ Получил, мистер Джонс. И, должен признаться, я впечатлен. Вам даже не пришлось вызывать подкрепление.

‒ Что такое вторжение далеков в жизни оперативника Торчвуда? Пустяки.

‒ Я считал, что вторжения инопланетян происходят в Лондоне в основном на Рождество.

‒ Вы ошибаетесь, в Лондоне постоянно высаживаются десанты пришельцев, просто в праздники их чаще замечают.

‒ Учту на будущее. Да, полковник Фьюри горит желание переманить вас из Торчвуда к нам. Он практически исходит на вас слюной, что ему не идет и вынуждает его чаще обращаться в химчистку.

‒ Поблагодарите его от моего имени, но я счастлив в Кардиффе. Он все равно не может предложить мне тех преимуществ, какие я имею здесь.

‒ Он все равно попытается вас переманить.

‒ Передайте ему, что он не моем вкусе. Хотя его пальто мне нравится.

‒ Я бы сказал ему это, если бы хотел посмотреть, как он надувается от гордости, что происходит всякий раз, когда кто-то хватит его стиль и вкус.

‒ Очень похоже на Джека. Должно быть, оба несут на своих плечах комплекс героя. Даже странно, как они еще передвигаются под тяжестью такой ноши.

‒ Зато я не удивляюсь.

‒ Еще запомните, пожалуйста, что выстрелы из оружия далеков злят Халка больше, чем когда стреляют в его бойфренда.

‒ Надо же, а я думал, что ничто не может  разозлить Халка так, как стрельба по Старку. Я обязательно это запомню.

‒ Знаете, вы могли бы предупредить меня о том, что доктор Беннер будет сопровождать Старка на конференцию.

‒ Прошу прощения за это упущение, но я думал, что это очевидно, учитывая, что они любовники, а Баннер ‒ гений.

‒ К слову, мне понравился доктор Беннер… когда он не зеленого цвета и не разносит на кусочки холл гостиницы «Четыре сезона» в Кэнэри Ворф[2]*.

‒ О, что далеки имеют против Кэнери Ворф?

‒ Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я намерен подать анонимное прошение в Городской совет с просьбой переименовать этот район. Тогда, возможно, далеки не могут его найти. Я начинаю уставать от того, что когда я там, я постоянно оказываюсь в центре какого-нибудь вторжения. Мало того, что это утомлят, так еще и вызывает жуткие кошмары.

‒ Я вас понимаю. Пришлите мне счет за все ваши расходы и я подделаю на нем подпись Фьюри.

‒ Спасибо, я так и сделаю, хотя Старк и предложил оплатить мне новый костюм. Несмотря на то, что мой старый костюм он сам испортил, он ему, очевидно, понравился. Старку нужно потренироваться не промахиваться, когда он использует репульсоры для уничтожения противника.

‒ Мило с его стороны, даже принимая во внимание, что это его вина.

‒ Он не так уж и плох… когда узнаешь его получше и забываешь, что он эгоцентричный заносчивый умник. Но я этого не говорил.

‒ От меня он этого не услышит.

‒ Пусть он лучше услышит от вас, что я хочу назад мой большой пистолет. Я не разрешаю разбирать его, чтобы Старк мог потом сделать себе из него новую игрушку.

‒ Это инопланетное оружие?

‒ Да, и я не ручаюсь, что Старк не переделает его в супертехнологичный фен или в мощную пушку.

‒ Я позабочусь о том, чтобы изъять у него ваш пистолет. Послать его по обычному адресу?

‒ Да, пожалуйста. Почтальон уже привык приносить огромные посылки в туристическое бюро у залива.

‒ Мне также необходимо имя вашего портного, чтобы я мог открыть у него для вас счет.

‒ Я пришлю его вам по электронной почте.

‒ Мы точно никак не можем уговорить вас перейти к нам на работу? Нам всегда пригодится тот, кто умеет останавливать инопланетные вторжения с помощью большого пистолета, легкомысленного миллионера в роскошном металлическом костюме и огромного зеленого монстра.

‒ Точно. Кому-то же надо позаботиться о Кардиффе. И, потом, если я оставлю Джека надолго одного, он настроит против себя все до единой власти города и страны, и что тогда?

‒ Уверен, ваши дополнительные преимущества при работе в Торчвуде искупают все ее недостатки.

‒ С лихвой.

‒ Как всегда, было приятно с вами пообщаться, мистер Джонс.

‒ И с вами, агент Коулсон. До следующего раза.

‒ Мы оба знаем, что он будет.

‒ Да, знаем. Приятного дня.

‒ Вам тоже.

 

 

  


* * *

[1] Улица в Лондоне, на которой располагается дорогие магазины одежды и ателье дорогих и известных портных.

[2] Фешенебельный отель в Лондоне в районе Кэнэри Ворф.


End file.
